What Levi Didn't Talk When He Talked about Babysitting
by rcngshdws
Summary: Petra knew something was about to happen when Levi agreed to babysit Erwin and Hange's kids. She knew the best.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Okay, some might have seen this on Tumblr, but I'm just going to post it again here. XD_

* * *

Petra knew something was wrong every time her phone rang.

Levi.

He had agreed to babysit Erwin and Hange's kids; well, if a grunt coming from him counted as an agreement. But she knew something was always happening when he called her.

She sighed before picking up.

"What did they do to you, Levi?"

"They tied me up in a chair."

"...mind telling me how did you end up in a chair, being tied and all?" Why wasn't _she_ surprised?

"God, I don't know! It was all blacked out and the next thing I remembered was that I'm sitting on this goddamn chair!"

"Don't curse in front of the kids."

"_I'm_ the one who's being tied in a chair and _you_ telling me to not curse in front of them?!"

Petra sighed again; she knew he'd just make it harder. "Listen, how did you even make a phone call?"

"One of them is putting the phone to my ear and-NO! NO! I'll tell her!"

"Levi...?" _Then_ she sounded worried. She knew Levi wasn't the type to shout over something. Unless it was something terrible. Or dirty.

"Bring them ransom. They want ice cream."

Petra still didn't know what to answer.

"Petra? Are you still there-DON'T DO THAT!"

"...Levi?"

"PLEASE COME QUICK THEY'RE WALKING INSIDE OF THE HOUSE WITH SHOES ON. AND THE SHOES ARE FULL OF MUD AND I'M BEING FORCED TO WATCH."

"...Okay."

"AND DON'T TELL ERWIN AND HANGE I CAN'T HANDLE THEIR KIDS "

"But they're here and have been listening to you since you're practically shouting."

"...Shit."

_Click._

Well, she could guess that they both and the kids had come to an agreement. When she was about to turn to Erwin and Hange, she could hear them giggling.

"I knew the shoes is a good idea!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe you even agreed to babysit those brats."

"Second time is a charm, Levi. Well, at least for _you_."

Petra looked down at the boy asleep on her lap, with his head on her shoulder. "And don't you think they're so cute?"

Levi looked at the girl whose head was on his lap. He thought they weren't any cuter when they tied him up on a chair and forced him to watch them getting the house dirtier, and he couldn't do anything about it.

"They're manipulative kids."

"Oh really? They seem fine to me. They're so sweet."

"Don't let them fool you. Didn't you forget what had happened to me the first time I babysat them?"

To his surprise, Petra laughed. "Well, it was hilarious."

"Easy for you to say, _you_ weren't the one who was being forced to see… _the mess_." He shuddered at the thought of it.

"But they're so sweet to me. Didn't we have a good time together?" She stroked the boy's hair as to prove her question.

Well, if Levi was being honest, they _did_ have a good time, four of them…

… especially since it was ended with four of them having pillow fights.

Levi couldn't remember when was the last time he laughed so hard his stomach hurt and he was almost out of breath. But then he saw Petra and realized that he enjoyed that; he enjoyed playing with the kids, he enjoyed chasing them around the house, he even enjoyed hearing their shrieks as he came closer.

"They like you." was all he could answer. "But they still threatened me whenever you weren't around."

She smiled. "Let's do this again. This is fun. I've heard Erwin and Hanji still have lots of works to do after this night."

A thought crossed his mind, and before he realized it, the thought came from his mouth. "Why would you play with others' kids? Why don't we play with ours?"

His eyes were widened as he realized what he'd done. He looked up to her to find her smirking. "Why don't we try to see if we can have one, tonight, after they come home?"

"Can't wait." He managed to move closer to her, but in doing so he woke up the girl. He could hear her mumbling and when he looked down, those blue eyes were open and staring directly at him. For a moment he thought it was Erwin's eyes.

"Shit."

Petra narrowed her eyes to him. "Don't curse in front of them."


End file.
